


Weak (Rey's interlude)

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 15. Weak: liable to yield, break, or collapse under pressure or strain.





	Weak (Rey's interlude)

Kissing Ben, Rey will learn, is the most effective way to get him to stop thinking. His shock is palpable through their connection, but it passes quickly, overcome by the ardent yearning that was always there, patient, brought to life by her touch.

 

She cups his face while they kiss, not letting go even when she manages to climb into his lap, and when her hands tangle between the curls at his nape and _pull_ , deepening the kiss, the sound Ben made would have made her weak at the knees had she been standing. But Ben would catch her, always.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
